It was You
by SabrinaYutsuki
Summary: Ava always thought that Zan was waiting for someone else... What if that someone else was a particular someone in Roswell? L/Z Starts from Meet The Dupes...
1. Default Chapter

~*~ ----- I T -- W A S --- Y O U ------- ~*~  
By: SabrinaYutsuki [sab_shob@yahoo.com]  
  
*****************************************************************  
PREMISE OF THE FIC: You know that episode where Liz and Ava were talking   
and Ava mentioned something about Zan waiting for someone else...? Well what   
if that someone else was someone in Roswell...? (I'll be revising those few episodes   
[Meet the Dupes...] ) Please review people! It's my first Roswell fic, so be nice! Oh   
and I'm not really familiar with their (Zan, Ava, etc.) style of talking so "behr" with   
me!  
*****************************************************************  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! :)  
*****************************************************************  
  
[ P R O L O G U E ]  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zan and I...  
Well, he always seemed like he wuz waiting for someone else...  
Like there was this one girl he had in mind.  
That he might haf even dreamt of her every night.  
  
And I hate to say it but...  
I happen to think that someone else...  
deserves him...  
more than I do.  
  
And it sucks...  
And yet...  
I'm okay...  
  
I hate Zan... I hate him so much.  
  
  
Shit...  
What a goddamn lie.  
  
~ Ava's POV  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Narrator's POV  
  
Ava curled herself in a ball, the sound of rain lulling her to sleep. Her blond hair, highlighted with black here and there, was matted to her forehead, obviously wet from the rain. Her mascara had already spilled down, too, making her eyebags seem darker than usual. All in all, she was definitely not in her best state.   
  
Rain was something people observed through their windows, while they sat comfortably in a warm room. But for some people, who have nowhere to go, they experience it directly.  
  
Such was the case for Ava.  
  
She sought shelter from a cardboard box, soggy and drenched from the downpour. Shivering and wrapping herself with her arms, she wondered what could be worse: sleeping under a cardboard box while scattered trash lay a few steps away, or knowing that Zan's life was in trouble.  
  
With a sigh, she knew the answer.  
  
The latter was definitely worse.  
  
Helplessness soon conquered her already dampened spirits. She couldn't save him. He was in New York and she was...   
  
God knows where she was. Rath and Lonnie had just dropped her off forcefully in one of the many remote towns of America and she had walked a few miles until she found civilization.  
  
She gave another sigh and let sleep come, only to be disturbed by someone.  
  
"Dammit that hurt!", Ava shouted... The stranger had apparently kicked her with a boot.  
The unknown person gasped and apologized profusely, panic displayed on her gestures. "Oh God! I'm so sorry... I'm... uh... Tess? wha...?", the stranger's brown eyes widened in shock, then confusion. Ava's eyes reflected similar qualities but hers with a hint of agitation.  
"Who the f*** is Tess? Do I even know ya?!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------- so, should i continue? :)------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------- # ------ # ----------------------------  
------------------------------------------- # ----- # -----------------------------  
------------------------------------------- ### - # ------- ### ----------------  
------------------------------------------- # ---- ### --- # ---------------------  
------------------------------------------- # --- # -- # -- # ---------------------  
-------------------------------------------- # --- ### --- ### - * - * - * ------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. Trust

~*~ ----- I T -- W A S --- Y O U ----- ~*~  
  
By: SabrinaYutsuki [sab_shob@yahoo.com]  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
PREMISE OF THE FIC: You know that episode where Liz and Ava were talking   
  
and Ava mentioned something about Zan waiting for someone else...? Well what   
  
if that someone else was someone in Roswell...? (I'll be revising those few episodes   
  
[Meet the Dupes...] ) Please review people! It's my first Roswell fic, so be nice! Oh   
  
and I'm not really familiar with their (Zan, Ava, etc.) style of talking so "behr" with   
  
me!  
  
disclaimer. don't own Roswell or any of the characters in the show.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! :)  
  
=========================================================================================  
  
[Chapter 1] : trust.  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
"Tess? What's wrong with you? Why aren't you in Roswell with Kyle? And why are you inside a box? And what... what did you do to your hair? Your... nose? Your... Tess? I.. what's gotten into you?", the girl who had caused Ava's irritation was talking ninteen to the dozen, apparently confused. She was panicking and her brown eyes grew wider than usual.  
  
"Look, I don't know who the f*** Tess is, but she's not me, kay? Now just leave me alone you b****!"  
  
"Tess, I'm bringing you with me, okay? We might have our differences, but I'm not leaving you here."  
  
"F*** OFF! I am not TESS kay?"  
  
The girl, however, was stubborn. She grabbed Ava's arm and forcefully made her stand up.  
  
Something happened though that made the brown-haired girl release her grip.  
  
It was a series of visions.  
  
Three punks walking in a dark alley. Isabel? And Michael? ... And Max? Dark, evil laughter echoing throughout the street. Then a malicious shove and... a truck and...  
  
"Oh God! Max is gonna get killed!", the girl escaped her trance, sweat dripping from her forehead.  
  
The facial expression Ava wore wasn't far from the girl's.  
  
"Y... you saw that too? Z... he's..."  
  
The hard exterior on Ava broke as hot tears spilled her cheeks.  
  
The brown-haired woman was Liz Parker. She and Tess weren't very close... They were actually more of enemies than friends. But seeing the pained expression, Liz decided to forget their rivalry, at least for now.  
  
"It's okay Tess..." Liz gently said, embracing her.  
  
"I'm not Tess", Ava said in between sobs. "Look... I can explain." The irritation that the blonde previously harbored had dissipated into hopelessness, grief, and desperation. She hated to admit she needed someone, especially to a total stranger, but something told her that the person before her was someone she could trust... someone who could help her save Zan. And if saving Zan meant pulling down her defenses, she would do it.  
  
Liz felt confused. She wasn't Tess. She regained her composure, however, and smiled despite herself. If there was anything she learned from having Czekoslovakians as her friends, it was that anything could happen... no matter how absurd it was.   
  
"Before anything, let's go somewhere with a roof. We're soaking wet", Liz said sincerely.  
  
Ava nervously smiled.  
  
And again, Liz pulled her up. This time, however, Ava didn't resist, as they both ran quickly to the diner just across the street.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
By the time they reached the diner, they were soaking wet. They stepped onto the door mat, which immediately got thoroughly drenched as well. The waiters and customers looked at them from bottom to top then from top to bottom, obviously wondering why they were in that state.  
  
Ava and Liz ignored their stares and went to the nearest vacant seats and made themselves comfortable on the soft cushions, now extremely squishy because of years of use. By that time, the customers had resumed their conversations and the waiters with their job.  
  
"I'll go order us some coffee, okay? Why don't you go wash up or something?", Liz said nicely.  
  
Ava nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I prob'ly look like shit."  
  
Liz smiled even if she was not too comfortable with her speech.   
  
Parker walked towards the counter, her boots leaving a trail of mud each step. As soon as Ava left, she fished out her cellular phone on her wet shoulder bag.  
  
"Hello, Kyle... This is Liz... Is Tess there?"  
  
"Yes, why?", the voice on the other line asked.  
  
Liz was speechless for a while.  
  
"Liz? Are you still there? Why are you looking for Tess?", Kyle said, surprised that Liz would want to talk to Tess about anything.  
  
"Oh... sorry Kyle. I guess I kinda spaced out. Um... no. I'm not gonna talk to her. I gotta go now, okay?"  
  
"Oh-KAY. So, why'd you ask if she was here?"  
  
"I'll explain some other time, okay? I gotta go!"  
  
Before Kyle could say something, Liz had ended the call, and Ava had finished cleaning up, the mascara that smeared her cheeks now gone. She walked towards Liz casually. "Two cups of coffee please", the brown-haired girl got her wallet, and hurriedly took out a crisp 20 dollar bill, causing a wallet-sized photo of Liz and a certain alien boy to fall down. Ava bent down to pick it up, but stopped halfway when she saw the face that was smiling back at her.  
  
'So she knows our counterparts... So that means _Tess_ is my counterpart! I guess I could trust her then...?'  
  
"Um... Ava, are you alright down there?"  
  
Ava had been too lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that she was still bent down.  
  
"Sorry. Here's ur photo then."  
  
"Thanks. Here", Liz said offering her a steaming cup of coffee.  
  
"Tanks. How much do I owe ya?"  
  
"Nothing. It's okay."  
  
"Alright. Whatever you say!" Ava wasn't known to complain when it came to free food.  
  
The two walked back to their seats, one facing the other, and for a few minutes, silence engulfed their booth as they both placed their hands on the mug, revelling in its warmth.  
  
Ava was the first to break out the silence.  
  
"Ey, just realized I din't know ur name."  
  
"Oh, yeah. It's Liz."  
  
Ava prodded on. If she really did know Zan's counterpart and the others, she must be from Roswell.  
  
"So you live near here or som'tin?"  
  
"Actually no. I don't know why I came here. I just woke up in the middle of the night and came here by bus. It's pretty weird..."  
  
"So you're from...?"  
  
"Roswell. And you're from...?"  
  
"New York."  
  
"That's a long way from here. Why'd you come here of all places?"  
  
"You know what? I dunno either."  
  
She remembered how it all happened.  
  
Hearing Rath and Lonnie talk about Zan's death like they were just talking about what food to order. Lonnie telling... no more like, demanding her to join their conspiracy. Her disagreeing and the hatred that was burning in Lonnie's eyes as a result. Then, her running away. Somewhere safe. To a remote town. To a deserted alley. To a run-down box. Had it been merely coincidence that she met with Liz and that she had some connection to the other aliens? Was it a sign that she needed to save Zan and that she needed this girl's help?  
  
Ava didn't believe in fate. And destiny. And in signs.   
  
But this time, she was going to make an exception. She placed her coffee mug down and looked straight into Liz's brown eyes, seriously.  
  
"Look, Liz. I need to tell you som'thin important. Can I trust you?"  
  
Liz nodded, afraid of what she might hear.  
  
And Ava began her explanation. Of her identity. Of Rath and Lonnie's plan.  
  
"So let me get this straight. You're a clone of Tess? And you came to Earth with three more people, who are clones of Michael, Max, and Isabel?"  
  
"Yeah. Those are ur alien friends eh?"  
  
Liz nodded. Ava chuckled a little.  
  
"I can't believe they actually told you their identities. So they really do have a human side to them."  
  
"Huh? I don't understand..."  
  
Ava traced the mug's brim with her finger and nonchalantly spoke.  
  
"We clones don't have as much emotion as they do. At least not for humans..."  
  
"Oh", Liz said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Ava regained her concerned and serious mood.  
  
"I hate to cut the pleasantries short but this is really important. I know you saw the same visions I did. And that's prob'ly what's gonna happen to Zan if we don't do something. I need ur help."  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"I dunno. It's too late to go to New York and tell Zan. We hafta think of somethin' else."  
  
Liz thought hard and came up with the perfect solution.  
  
"Roswell's just a couple of minutes from here. I know someone there who can help."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------- # ------ # ----------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------- # ----- # -----------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------- ### - # ------- ### ------------------  
  
------------------------------------------- # ---- ### --- # ---------------------  
  
------------------------------------------- # --- # - # -- # ---------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------- # --- ### ----- ### - * - * - * ------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------- a/n: hope you like it! pls review! --------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Confrontation

~*~ ----- I T -- W A S --- Y O U ----- ~*~  
  
By: SabrinaYutsuki [sab_shob@yahoo.com]  
  
**************************************************************************************PREMISE OF THE FIC: You know that episode where Liz and Ava were talking   
  
and Ava mentioned something about Zan waiting for someone else...? Well what   
  
if that someone else was someone in Roswell...? (I'll be revising those few episodes   
  
[Meet the Dupes...] ) Please review people! It's my first Roswell fic, so be nice! Oh   
  
and I'm not really familiar with their (Zan, Ava, etc.) style of talking so "behr" with me!  
  
disclaimer. don't own Roswell or any of the characters in the show.  
  
**************************************************************************************PLEASE REVIEW!!! :)  
  
======================================================================================  
  
[Chapter 2] : confrontation.  
  
It's strange how people do things to save the people they care about. They let go of all the things they hold dear and all the beliefs they held firm in the past to grasp any new form of reality that might actually alleviate the situation... And they lose their hold on logic, no matter how tightly they clutched it before, relying on their instinct, as if they believed that logic was a waste of time. They see friends in potential enemies and think that words others say are true as long as they would be beneficial to their special someone.  
  
And so it was for Ava.  
  
It didn't take any more words to persuade Ava to head for Roswell.  
  
After Liz told her that she had a plan, Ava stood up from their counter, and headed outside the diner, without even probing for the details. Liz wasn't the least surprised with Ava's impetuosity, as she wiped her mouth gingerly with a clean napkin and followed the girl with the cropped blonde and black hair. She knew how it was to feel that the person they cared for was just balancing on a frail, thin rope, while a deep pit waited for them at the bottom. Because if it were Max instead of Zan, she would have done the same thing, no questions asked.  
  
Liz felt a wave of sadness come to her as she recalled her relationship with Max, or the lack thereof. The future Max had come to her one night, entrusting her with the most difficult task she has ever endured. But she had agreed. For future Max told her that he and the rest of humanity was in a "thin rope" situation. Liz, despite the anxiety, accepted her mission. Even if it meant deep hurt. For both of them.  
  
And she recalled again what she had done. For the sake of everyone's future.  
  
She had severed her relationship with Max. And she could hardly fathom how her future would be better by doing so.  
  
Liz could not wipe away the face Max wore that night, when he saw her with Kyle. It was so full of anguish that Liz could hardly remember that it was for the good of everybody. Bitter irony twanged throughout the whole predicament.  
  
'Max must hate me now.'  
  
But it would not change anything for Liz. Because no matter what, she would still love Max and do anything for him. And it was probably the same immense love Ava felt for Zan.  
  
So as Liz pushed the diner's door, she silently made a resolution.  
  
She would help Ava in any way she can. Because she knew how it was to lose someone significant.  
  
"Yo, Liz!"  
  
Liz looked at Ava with a questioning look. "Hm?"  
  
"I'm kinda in a hurry here, ya know", Ava said, her right foot tapping onto the cemented ground rapidly.  
  
"Oh, right. I'm there", Liz said jogging towards the bus stop, where Ava and the bus were. The rain still poured madly but neither of them had noticed, as they stepped inside the bus, hair still damp, and boots squishy.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The bus ride to Roswell was mostly silent. Liz had let the radio bring her back to her deep train of thoughts, unconsciously humming imperceptibly to the various artists that sang. Ava, on the other hand, stared at the window as new rain drops fell every second, sliding down the bus.  
  
Eight monotonous songs after, the bus, along with the rain, had screeched to a halt and they had arrived in Roswell. They stepped out of the bus quietly, as though they were involved in a religious procession. The air was still cold, the aftermath of the storm. Liz clutched her jacket more tightly while Ava got a cigarette from her pocket and lit it.  
  
"My house is just a couple of blocks from here. I'll call the rest of the gang from there", Liz said, trying her best to mask the disgust she harbored for the cigarette fumes that now climbed up to her nose.  
  
"Aight. Lead the way", Ava said, taking a last drag from the cigarette she held, before flicking the butt, letting it fall to the wet ground with a hiss. She felt a slight tinge of apprehension, knowing that she was going to meet the rest of Liz's gang, which probably meant her alien compadres.  
  
She didn't let it show, though, as she walked confidently behind Liz.  
  
Her thoughts were put to an abrupt stop when she saw Liz stop, fishing for something in her bag. She looked at the place they had just parked at. A large sign hung on the building, entitled "Crashdown Diner". It was unlit, since it was closing time. She peered inside to see the usual cushioned seats on the right, and the usual diner counter on the left. She grinned, amused, when she saw the alien motiff the diner had, and the stereotypical alien image, with those long black, hollow eyes and the long slender fingers, plastered on the wall.  
  
'Won't they be scared shitless when they realize aliens don't look nothin like that.'  
  
Liz had successfully found her keys and opened the door right after Ava had scrutinized the place. Ava went to the nearest seats and sat, without waiting for Liz's invitation. The girl with the brown-haired said nothing and walked towards the phone.  
  
"Hello? ... Max."  
  
Ava noticed the way Liz uttered the man's name. There was frustration evident, along with sadness, and endearment. Ava wanted to know what the story was behind it. But not at the moment.  
  
Right now, Zan was the only thing she was truly interested in.  
  
"Max. Something came up... I think you, Michael, and Isabel have to come over to the diner. Oh yeah and Tess." No one would have been deaf enough not to have heard how Liz said the last name with bitterness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Max put down the phone quietly. He felt strange, talking to Liz like they were just friends. They were more than that months ago, and were less than that just a couple of days ago. Events had transpired so quickly over the past few weeks that Max could hardly think straight anymore. His job as a leader was getting to him.  
  
Or maybe his human side was.  
  
Ever since he had seen Liz with Kyle in bed _together_, his great life as he once knew it was lost and he was back to being that shy alien loner sitting at the Crashdown diner every weekend, staring at Ms. Parker from afar as she congenially serves her customers with their grub. Maybe even less than that.  
  
A part of him somehow longed for those lonely days, god forbid. Because at least then, he was able to look at the brown-haired girl and dream that she secretly liked him as well. Or that she would put extra effort in making his orders more presentable. More perfect.  
  
Now however, he could only picture her in one situation. And it involved Kyle and betrayal.  
  
Still, the stubborn side of Max refused to believe that his Liz would do such a thing. That there had to be a reason. Or that the whole thing might just be a hoax. That side, however, had started to dissipate into the majority of Max's emotions - the ones that were of hurt and anger.  
  
He shook his head, as if it were to take away the confusion plaguing him. Now was not the time to think about his personal life. Liz had called for the four of them, which meant that this had to do with 'their kind'. So he was going to do just that as he walked to Isabel's room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So they'r all comin'?"  
  
Liz nodded, biting her glossy bottom lip, as she walked towards Ava and sat in front of her. She rested her head on the cushioned seat and stared, deep in thought.  
  
"Liz, you look like shit. You okay?"  
  
Liz managed a weak smile. "Yup. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Who said I was? I was just scared that you'd cry and shit and I wouldn't be able to handle it", Ava said teasingly, making Liz laugh.  
  
"So, anyway, Ava. Do you have any idea where Rath and Lonnie are going to execute their plan?", Liz said seriously. Ava shook her head.  
  
The girl from New York was touched that she would care so much about somebody she just met. Moreover, somebody who bitched her off at first. But that was Liz. Even if Ava had only met the girl that day, she knew that Liz was generally a nice person. Anybody would have seen that - even a punk-ass bum from New York like her.  
  
And Ava, for the first time in her life, swallowed up her pride - the one that kept her surviving with Lonnie and the rest.   
  
"Liz?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I wanna thank you... for all this", Ava said sincerely.  
  
Liz smiled.  
  
"No problem."  
  
And with that, Ava smiled.  
  
Silence ensued once more for a brief time, only to be interrupted by the sound of the diner's door opening. A cold wind swept inside the slightly humid, dim room, but vanished soon after, with the atmosphere that had now grown tense.  
  
Max and the rest could only stare at Ava with a look of shock. Tess, of course, mirrored the most intense look of surprise.  
  
Liz took this as her cue to introduce her new friend.  
  
"Guys. This is Ava."  
  
Ava nervously let out a small smile, as the gang looked at her, bemused...  
  
'Dis is definitely gonna be a long night...'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
there it is. chapter 2! i hope you all enjoyed it and i hope you all review! Thanks to all those who have reviewed in the past: BethluvMax, melissa, elizabeth, sohna, mystery, Kirstills.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
